To Face the Consequences
by Karay
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp?)(hgrw)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowlings. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  
***  
  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)  
  
A/N I am leaving out the usual summary of the last five years that is customary in the first chapter. I am assuming that the reader is familiar with the Harry Potter universe and doesn't need every character introduced or every concept explained. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Prologue: To grow up.  
  
***  
  
Everything was numb. After the burst of rage and frustration in Dumbledore's office, his brain had stopped functioning beyond a certain level. He went through the motions but there was a wall, a tightly woven wall of jumbled memories, thoughts, self-recriminations and dread. It was an endless cycle and it all led to the same thing.  
  
He knew he had failed, and the burden of the future, was sitting square upon shoulders that had failed under a much smaller burden.  
  
Harry Potter, was not doing so well. The summer had just started; barely two days ago when Moody and the other Order members had accosted his relatives. The threats at the station had made things a lot easier he supposed, but sometimes he was not so sure. There was nothing, absolutely no interaction with his relatives, to stop the inertia of his thoughts. At times he realized that he had to get out of his own mind and do something, but nothing he tried kept the thoughts away for more than a few minutes.  
  
Another day of fitful sleep and jumbled thoughts passed in silence. The solitude was overwhelming. The threads of conscious and unconscious thoughts were weaving tighter and tighter walls, crushing his soul in their serpentine embrace. He had seen death before, but this time it was much closer to home. The secret hopes and dreams of living with his god father that he had built up over the last two years, had come crashing down in an instant, leaving him bereft. Guilt was hammering at his head while loneliness was gnawing a hole in his heart.  
  
Somehow, Harry remembered to write to the Order to assure them of his 'well- being'. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and began to write what was supposed to be a quick note to Professor Lupin. However, the act of writing somehow opened up a floodgate inside of him; the walls crumbled and Harry poured his soul out to the parchment. He wrote and he wrote, and the best thing was that there was no guilt in opening up. His fears, his guilt, his frustrations, his sorrow all came bubbling up from inside and he scribbled like a mad man trying to keep pace with his mind. Tears were falling down his pale face blotching the parchment, but the there was no stopping, even to wipe his eyes.  
  
An hour or so later, tired, and with a pounding headache, Harry finally managed to stop. In front of him was 3 feet of parchment covered with a barely legible scrawl made even harder to read due to the numerous splotches of his tears. Harry hadn't felt this good in days. His mind was clear and for the first time in days and he actually felt hungry.  
  
Harry grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower first. He hadn't bothered about showers and such lately and it felt good to be clean. Making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, Harry made his way to the yard. It was still early and the dew-laden grass felt amazing under his feet. A soft cool breeze was blowing, and when Harry closed his eyes, he could almost picture himself flying lazily on his Firebolt. With a jolt Harry opened his eyes and the familiar numbness threatened to take over. Shaking himself from his downward spiral, Harry made his way to his room and jotted off a new and much shorter note to his old DADA professor. It wasn't yet the time to share what he had written earlier. Tying the note to Hedwig's feet securely, Harry sent her on the way.  
  
For the rest of the day, Harry tried to keep himself as busy as possible. His choices were limited to chores he did not really have to do or sleeping or thinking, and he really wanted a break from his thoughts and his nightmares, at the least for the day. So Harry trudged outside and started weeding Aunt Petunia's flowers. He was done with all the garden and lawn chores by mid afternoon. So, He went inside, weathered a few nasty looks from his aunt while cleaning the kitchen.  
  
As evening approached, Harry was quite tired of being indoors, and he wanted to stretch his legs. A walk sounded like a great idea, but he stopped as he stepped out in the cool night air, his thoughts turning to the Dementor attack of last summer. It was obvious that the wards Dumbledore had setup did not extend very far out, and Harry wasn't too keen on taking chances. The last thing he wanted was one of his watchers getting injured or worse ....... He sighed, frustrated, and decided to write to Dumbledore for more information about the wards.  
  
Edging back through the back door, Harry wondered if the Dursleys would mind if he joined them to watch TV. Sighing once again he realized he was procrastinating from having to read what he had written that morning. Defeated, Harry made his way back to his room.  
  
It took Harry the better part of an hour to decipher his writing. It was interesting to separate the issues out try to think about each issue clearly. Harry skipped to the part about Dumbledore first as he didn't yet want to deal with Sirius' death, well at least in a clinical or logical fashion, for even his name would threaten to bring tears brimming to his eye.  
  
Dumbledore had embodied all that Harry really respected. He was wise, powerful, kind and Harry had thought him to be infallible. The last couple of years, had slowly dimmed his esteem for the man, but Harry's main issue with the man was that of trust.  
  
Reading over his blotched and incoherent ramblings, Harry decided to start afresh. Grabbing more fresh parchment, he started to write about his feelings about Dumbledore. It was hard to imagine what he would have felt if Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy earlier. Weighing the pros and cons of knowing about the prophecy was hard. Would he have worked harder to learn Occlumency if he had known the prophecy, or would Voldemort already have learnt the prophecy if Harry had known? It was true, however, that Harry probably wouldn't have been taken in by his dreams if Dumbledore had kept him in the know. Would that have stopped him from trying to rescue Sirius?  
  
No! He wasn't ready to go there yet!  
  
His chest tightened and a familiar painful constriction worked its way into his throat. He hated Snape for his part in Sirius' death. He hated Bellatrix with a passion for casting the curse that had made his godfather fall through the veil and yet he knew that ultimately, it was he who was responsible for mounting the foolish raid. It was he who was responsible for not learning Occlumency. It was again his fault for not remembering the mirror. He was culpable on multiple counts.  
  
Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he resumed his task. Chewing on his quill, Harry realized that he was grateful in some way to Dumbledore. The prophecy was a hard blow, and he was grateful to Dumbledore for giving him a few years of comparatively carefree life. Everything was changed now. Every action would be tainted by the harsh glare of the prophecy. It was time to wake up. Kill or be killed. It was time to grab any and all help he could get, no matter who it came from. His only hope lay with that old man. Yes, a man, not an all knowing demi-god but a manipulative old man who probably valued Harry more as a weapon than as a person. Not that it mattered, his humanity, his needs, his wants, did not matter in the larger scheme of things, at the least till either he had really defeated Voldemort or he was dead himself, and then nothing would matter.  
  
It was time to grow up. 


	2. Chapter 1: A pleasant summer day

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowlings. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  
***  
  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)  
  
Chapter 1: A Pleasant Summer Day  
  
Sunlight was streaming through the open window right onto his face. Ron cursed as he stepped out of his bed to pull the blinds down.  
  
Gah! It was of no use! He was too awake. He stretched and started getting his bath things together. Ginny was singing shrilly in the bathroom, it was sign that she was drying her hair, and that the shower would soon be free. Ron realized he knew a lot of these little facts about his family members. These little facts were essential to ones survival when one lived in such a big family. However, the family was growing smaller. The twins had left to live in their bachelor pad above the shop in Diagon Alley, and Percy ... Well the less he thought about Percy, the better.  
  
Ron wondered whether one day he would have forgotten those little facts about his siblings. One day, when they all had their own families. Shaking himself out of his reverie he started pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
He heard a shriek from inside and smiled contently. At least he had his baby sister with him this summer.  
  
Ginny stormed past him muttering about idiot brothers.  
  
Brunch was good. His mother had left chicken sandwiches and a list of chores for them. She was away for some Order business.  
  
Ginny seemed to have forgotten about the bathroom episode, and was humming to herself as she cleaned behind the stove.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood"  
  
Ginny turned around, smiled archly and said, "Well, I am! Dean wrote to me"  
  
"Dean!" Ron exploded. "That git better watch out! What do you see in him anyways?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, but instead of replying she threw her rag down and stalked out of the room with a warning glare.  
  
'First Corner and now Dean.... Why did she have to grow up! She was his little sister and she better the heck act like a little sister should' Ron grudgingly turned his thoughts away from that issue and took a look at the list of chores.  
  
Laundry wasn't so bad, except for the fact that someone had to stay with the laundry and make sure the muggle washer his dad had charmed didn't start smoking as it frequently did. But, basement was dim and cool, and the constant sloshing of the water was nice and soothing. Ron took out the parchment and quill he had grabbed earlier and sat down on the folding table.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How is your summer starting? Mine is relaxed so far. It's great not to have any homework. I figure though that we all have earned a break after those crazy OWLS. I heard from dad that the results may be a bit delayed, and I couldn't be happier!  
Fred and George have moved out to a flat above their shop. Mum and Dad are never home anymore either. So, it's really quiet around here. In any case, I had a little fight with Ginny today. I can't understand what she sees about all these guys she is dating! Seems like she has lost her crush over the "Boy who Lived" and now has crushes on just about any Boy. I guess I will cut this short now. I think I will send off a note to Harry. Has he written to you at all? Hope those muggles treat him better this summer. Love from, Ron  
  
Ron started to write his note to Harry, but gave up. He had tried to write a note several times the last few days, but he just couldn't bring himself to write some trivial nonsense. Sighing he rolled up Hermione's letter and made his way to his room to find Pig.  
  
Ginny had kidnapped Pig, well not exactly kidnapped, but she used him more than he did. Always writing to her stupid boyfriends without as much as a 'by your leave' Ron barged into Ginny's room flushed with righteous indignation. "Where is Pig?" he shouted.  
  
Ginny, who had been half inside her closet squeaked with alarm at the sudden intrusion and bumped her head against the hangar rod. She blushed a furious red and looked back sheepishly at Ron. "Errol was too tired and I had to send a letter."  
  
Ron was furious. "He is my owl and I am letting you use him for the stupid gits you call boy friends!"  
  
Ginny's sheepish expression switched to one of anger. "I was not writing to my boy friend! For your information I just wanted to write a note to check on Harry! And since he is your best mate I didn't think you would mind, especially as I have noticed that you haven't written to him even once this summer!"  
  
Ron's indignation faltered. He hemmed and hawed for a bit and then said, "Well next time ask me before you use my owl."  
  
Mumbling some more under his breath Ron retreated. He would send that letter to Hermione later. It bothered him that it was Ginny who had had the guts to write to Harry first. It was not like he didn't want to; just that it was hard for mates to talk about emotional stuff. A guilty flush crept up his neck as he realized that he also wanted a break. He just wanted a nice normal summer for a change. A summer where he did not have to worry about Harry's sanity and he could just sit back and think about Hermione like a normal teenager. 'Gah! It was all that bloody Voldemort's fault! That git had to decide to target his best mate and make everyone miserable. Bloody creepy moronic git!' During his musings Ron had wandered back into the basement. The laundry was done, so he took it out to dry. Normally he would have left the drying for Ginny, but he didn't feel like facing her at that moment. The sun was warm in the backyard, so after hanging up the clothes, he retrieved a couple of quidditch magazines and sprawled out on the lawn.  
  
After ten minutes or so he gave up. Harry was back on his mind. He had successfully not thought about him or worried about him too much for the last couple of days. But after the show down with Ginny, he couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
  
The incident at the ministry had affected Ron more than he cared to acknowledge. For the first time he had actually been with Harry throughout most of the 'adventure.' It hadn't been a good experience. He had never been more scared in his entire life. There was a difference between playing chess and sacrificing himself to having crazy murderous death eaters throw curses at him. The fact that he had been worried to death about Hermione also did not help. Gah! He was going to have to do something about that situation soon. He liked Hermione. There had been no question about that, at the least from his third year if not earlier. However, everything was different now. Damned Voldemort! That git was messing everything up. All he wanted to do was enjoy his last teenage years with his best mate and his girl. No pressure! That's all he wanted! He was pretty sure Hermione liked him and that was enough for him, but now he had to know, because of that stupid red eyed girlie voiced imbecile! Despite what everyone thought, Ron noticed things. He had noticed the fear in his parents' eyes. He had also noticed the way Hermione had cried in his arms after she had woken up in the hospital wing. And Harry? Last year had been bad, but this year, every time Ron had looked at Harry, his heart had been torn by the weight sorrow that seemed to weigh his best mate down.  
  
It was time to give up his teenage years and grow up. Grow up fast!  
  
"Bloody Git!"  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up late with a splitting headache. He was completely dehydrated from all the tears he had shed. Groaning he got up and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.  
  
When he got back to his room after a light breakfast he noticed Pig fluttering about the room completely oblivious to Hedgwig's glares. Catching the little owl, Harry removed the note and tossed it on his desk. He wasn't in the mood to read letters. There was too much in his mind already and he knew what the letters would be about. Somehow he knew that he was not ready for their queries.  
  
The sun was getting strong and the room was starting to get rather warm. Harry put down the Charms book he had been reading and slowly made his way downstairs. His aunt was in the living room watching a soap. Stepping quietly, Harry eased out of the back door into the yard. Nothing stirred in the drowsy heat. Even the birds that had been chirping away in the morning were silent. He looked around, but whoever his watcher was, was obviously under an invisibility cloak. Clearing his throat he called out. "Anyone there? I need to send a message."  
  
For a moment, there was silence and then a soft female voice spoke behind him. "Wotcher Harry! It's Tonks."  
  
Harry whirled around and a small smile crept to his face as he noticed Tonks' disembodied head floating by him. "Hey Tonks! I need to send a message to Dumbledore and I don't know if I should send Hedgwig."  
  
"Good thinking. Give me the message and I will pass it on."  
  
This was pretty much what he had expected. Nodding, he said, "Alright I will write it up. Be back in a few."  
  
The head nodded and disappeared.  
  
Harry went back to his room and sat down to compose his letter. Pushing down his anger and resentment was not easy, but he managed nonetheless.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
I would like to begin by apologizing for my behavior in your office. I hope I did not damage anything in your office permanently. If I have, please fell free to bill me for any replacements.  
I would also like to find out more about the protections you have placed here. I was wondering whether it would be safe to take a walk, however, the Incident from last summer made me realize that the protections have limitations. I think I also need to talk to you personally. Please feel free to drop by at your convenience.  
I hope everyone is safe and that you are well. Harry P.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger was antsy. It was nice to back home, but something grated. It was the loneliness. She was used to that though. She had always been a single child, solitary and book-wormish. But her beloved books weren't much company these days. She needed her friends. They all hardly had enough time to process the events at the ministry before they had been separated. She was worried about Harry. Well who wouldn't be? He never caught a break did he? Then there was Ron ... and that was an issue that just absolutely befuddled her.  
  
Shaking her head at herself in annoyance, Hermione decided to pay a visit to her parents at their practice. The office was barely two blocks away. Both of her parents were rather environmentally conscious and had decided to live close to their practice to avoid driving everyday. It also helped when Hermione was younger and they needed to check on her during the day.  
  
It was odd but there was something she liked about the antiseptic smell in her parents office. It was probably the fact that her parents hugs smelled like that. She nodded to the receptionist and walked into her mother's office. She was on the phone, but noticed her and made a motion for Hermione to take a seat.  
  
The conversation was something boring about someone's root canal or something of that nature. Hermione tuned her mother out and picked up the newspaper. She, therefore, was a bit startled when her mother called her name. "Oh hi mum! Do you have a bit of time?"  
  
"Yes dear, not many patients today. So what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you guys needed help at the office, or if I could get a summer job. I am just really not in the mood to be cooped up in the house all summer."  
  
Hermione noticed that her mother looked a little uncomfortable. "Hmm are you sure dear? I mean, having a real summer job would mean that you might not be able to go visit your friends like last year. Mmmm... and I got a letter from your school yesterday." She paused as Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Well your Headmaster seems to think that you should stay near the house this summer and that you might be needed at that Headquarters place sometime soon. I was hoping if that were the case, that you would like to spend some time with us."  
  
Yes, she did need to spend some time with them. Last year had been rather bad, and she had barely seen her parents.  
  
"You know you are growing up, and you belong in a different world." Her mother continued. "I just want to spend some time with my baby before she gets all too lost in a world where we can't be."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her mother's somber face. She got up and gave her mother a tight hug.  
  
"Yes mum, I think I would really like that."  
  
"Good! I have been talking to your dad and I think we will take a little break, not go anywhere, and just have a good time relaxing and catching up with each other." 


	3. Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowlings. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  
  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)  
  
A/N Well, the writing is picking up steam, but I would like to get a Beta. Please let me know (karay@oddpost.com) if you are up for the challenge. Oh yeah, reviews, are always welcome. (  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office  
  
It was evening, and Harry was sitting on his bed, in the gathering dark, staring out of the window. There was not much to do. Hedwig had just left for her nightly hunt. She was a bit miffed with Harry because of his bad mood. The stars were slowly beginning to fill the sky. All Harry wanted to do was fly, fly free on his broom and just forget his responsibilities.  
  
A sudden flash of light almost made him scream like a little girl. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar. The radiance from his plumage lit up the small room in a soft red glow. Fakes trilled a note and cocked his head to peer at Harry curiously. "Hullo Fawkes. I am glad to see you. Have you brought something from Dumbledore?"  
  
Fawkes let out a throaty squawk in reply and turned around to put his long tail feathers in Harry's lap.  
  
"Oh you want me to go with you? Hmm ok .." Harry grabbed Fawkes' tail. A wonderful sensation of weightlessness spread through him. Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and he was flying. He was far up in the air and the street lights were merely specks. He could see a long line of headlights far down on a motorway; the last bit of the evening rush hour traffic. Harry didn't know how long he was up in the air, but it seemed like an eternity, and a moment at the same time. All of a sudden he was on his hands and knees on the plush carpet in the Headmasters office. Fawkes craned his neck to make sure Harry had let go of his tail, then trilled melodiously, and flew to his perch. The Office was same as before, the multitude of glittering instruments were back in their places, the former headmasters dozing in their frames, and Dumbledore in a twinkling robe sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Thanks Fawkes! I really needed that." Harry called out to the bird.  
  
"Well it seems Fawkes somehow knew." Albus Dumbledore was peering at him over his half moon spectacles. A smile was tugging at his moustache. "I was about to make a portkey for you, but Fawkes decided to bring you here himself. His instincts often are much better than mine." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and the smile faded away to regret and compassion. . Harry thought he was prepared for those eyes, but no amount of preparation could shield one from the utter sincerity in the depth of those bright blue orbs. Shaking his head slightly as he broke eye contact, Harry greeted the Headmaster. "Hello Professor, I guess you got the message I sent you."  
  
"Yes, Harry. Thank you for your apology and your kind offer to replace my little trinkets, but, do not worry for they have been well repaired. House elves are rather good at repairing objects." The twinkling though more subdued, had returned.  
  
Harry flushed remembering his tantrum.  
  
"So Harry, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Not yet meeting Dumbledore's eyes, Harry mumbled, "The prophesy."  
  
"I am afraid that I must ask you to expound a little. What do you think of the Prophecy? What does it mean?"  
  
Harry steeled himself. "It is me or him." He stated flatly. "I do not know why it has to be me. I don't want this responsibility. But if it is true, then I must do something about it, I have to prepare myself and you can help me. I am ready."  
  
Dumbledore gave a small sad smile. "No you are not, Harry.."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. Dumbledore raised his hand in a quieting gesture.  
  
"Listen to me Harry. Let us put the prophecy aside for a moment. The most important thing, if you are going to be ready for anything, even a normal year in school, would be coping with your loss."  
  
"I am fine!" was all Harry managed to gnash out. "And we all know that I will never have a normal school year. We knew that even before the prophecy. The only reason you are interested right now is because you want to keep your weapon sharp. Well I am ready! I want to fight Voldemort and get it over with, so, I can, if possible, lead a normal life."  
  
The look of pain in Dumbledore's eyes was enough to make Harry turn away. He was not going be foolish enough to trust the manipulative old man again!  
  
"Harry....? Harry do you really believe that?"  
  
There was a long silence followed by a sniff.  
  
"Harry, I know I have failed you. But, I did whatever I did with the best of intentions. You may not believe it, but the last thing you are to me is a weapon."  
  
Harry looked up to see his professor slumped in his chair. Never, had he seen his headmaster look so old and tired.  
  
"Intentions, Harry, intentions. Good intentions; but it is hard to predict the consequences of our actions. In the end its the consequences that we live with, but our intentions make us who we are."  
  
Consequences of good intentions; Harry knew a lot about that. Wormtail was still alive, Cedric was dead and Sirius .... "So what is the point of having good intentions if they can so easily have horrible results?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his lap. A little of the twinkle was back in eyes. "Do you think, Harry, that if you did not have those good intentions, Arthur would be alive today? What about Ginny? What about Hermione?"  
  
Harry blushed yet again.  
  
"We are not merely observers in this world. Well, I guess, we could be that, but what use is a life then? It takes courage to take action, but it also takes courage to face up to those consequences. I am ready to face the consequences of my actions. So, before we do anything I would like you to take your time, and ask me any questions you may have. I will try my best to answer them truthfully, as long they have to do with you. I must make it clear, however, that I will not betray someone else's trust, nor will I give you information about the Order. But other than that you may ask me any question."  
  
Harry was stunned for a second, but, Dumbledore's caveats rubbed him the wrong way. "Why can't I know about the Order? After all, I am the one who has to face Voldemort!"  
  
"I think you already know part of the answer to that, Harry. The first reason is your Occlumency skills, or lack thereof." The second reason is more complicated. Knowledge, as you may have guessed, can be a terrible burden. Do you think, Harry, that you are ready for the burden of knowing what risks the members have to take? Do you think you face up to the consequences of sending your friends and loved ones into danger?"  
  
Harry had never felt stupider in his entire life.  
  
"One day Harry, one day you might have to take these burdens, but for now I would like to preserve whatever is left of your childhood. Please let me do this for you."  
  
Harry's eyes were stinging from trying to hold back the tears threatening to burst forth. Somehow, Dumbledore always made him feel like a little kid. Harry brushed his eyes to get rid of any moisture before venturing a look at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked slightly better. Noticing that Harry was looking up, He leaned forward and poured Harry a cup of tea. "Biscuit?" he offered.  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and picked up his cup. There was a long silence as Harry sipped at his tea and composed himself. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was doing the same.  
  
"Professor," Harry ventured, "how come you are not afraid that Voldemort will posses me now?"  
  
Dumbledore eased back in his chair, seeming more at ease, now that Harry was speaking.  
  
"The way you expelled him from your mind at the Ministry was not a pleasant experience for Tom. I believe that he is weakened. Not too weakened, but weakened enough to not try something like that this soon. I think he also believes the prophecy has been destroyed, and, that you do not possess it. However, we have to make sure you can protect yourself from any mental attacks. We will discuss that later. Do you have any other questions for me Harry?"  
  
"Umm.. is this the only time this offer is open? I don't think I can do question-answer things like this." There were too many questions in Harry's head for him to be able to pick one out.  
  
"Of course! This offer stands for any future conversations we have." Dumbledore's twinkles were back in full force.  
  
Harry did not know whether to trust the man yet. A part of him desperately wanted to. He knew Dumbledore had been right to keep the prophecy from him. It was too much to handle even at almost-sixteen. He also knew that he needed Dumbledore's aid to face what was to come.  
  
"Harry we need to talk about your training."  
  
Harry nodded mutely.  
  
"First of all, I do not want to rush you, except for Occlumency. You need to acquire that skill as soon as possible. I have been considering training you myself, but there are some conditions and problems attached to that. The main problem is that of secrecy. If Voldemort gets wind of my close involvement in your training, he will immediately assume that you know about the prophecy. Even in his weakened state he will not hesitate to attack your mind to find the ending to the prophecy. Therefore, one of the conditions is total secrecy. That includes Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely or any of your other friends." Seeing a scowl form on Harry's face, Dumbledore paused. Slowly the scowl melted away and Harry nodded. Dumbledore continued, "I am sorry to have to insist on the secrecy issue. In addition to that, I cannot offer you a fixed schedule. I will be quite busy in the next few months with the Ministry, the Order and preparing Hogwarts for the next year. Luckily, Professor Mcgonagal has kindly offered to take care of most of my Headmaster duties for now. However, I will try to drop in every two days or so and unfortunately it might be at random hours. You must be prepared to give your all in this effort. We shall discuss your other training at the end of your stay with the Dursleys. Are you agreeable with these conditions?"  
  
Harry nodded. He was too overjoyed at not having to continue his lessons with Snape to care. He was also relieved at having something to do with his mind and his time while at Privet Drive.  
  
"Well then, I have some books for you to peruse before we start." Dumbledore waved his hand causing a number of books from the shelves to jump into his hand. Handing these to Harry, he said, "I suggest you get through as much of the book by Findlay as you can. Try to absorb the material, and feel free to try things out. Some of the other books are not related to Occlumency, but I think you might find them interesting."  
  
Harry looked at the pile and nodded his assent.  
  
"Well, Harry, do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Mm.... Professor, I wanted to ask you about the wards. You see I want to take a few walks, but I remembered the Dementor incident last year, and it seems that the wards do not extend out side the house."  
  
Dumbledore's faced darkened momentarily as Harry mentioned the Dementors. "Ah! Good question, Harry. I had almost forgotten. It is true that the wards do not extend far. I will get back to you on that one soon." Dumbledore paused to think and for a moment Harry thought he noticed a gleam in his Headmaster's eyes. It went away too fast for Harry to comment on it and Dumbledore smiled and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Till then, I hope you will not stray too far away from the protection of the house."  
  
Harry looked at the pile of books in front of him and realized that those would hopefully keep in occupied in any case. "I think I can manage that. Thank you, Professor."  
  
"We shall talk again very soon. I think I shall be visiting you for your first lesson day after tomorrow. I am also going to have a check to see how your relatives are keeping their word this year."  
  
The little smile accompanied by the last sentence made Harry realize that Dumbledore knew about the confrontation at the station.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and brushed a few crumbs from his robe. Harry knew this was a sign of dismissal. He followed suit and grabbed his pile of books. Fawkes, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire visit, flew across the room to Dumbledore's desk. Harry bid the Professor goodnight and grabbed Fawkes' tail for another ride. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Cowardly Werewolf and Oth...

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowlings. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  
***  
  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)  
  
Chapter 3: The Cowardly Wolf and Other Stories  
  
A gray dawn broke over Little Whinging, Surrey. The air was damp and warm, heralding a hot and humid day. It was a normal summer morning in England. Traffic hadn't started yet except for the milk man's van and a couple of other cars. In the early morning quiet, a white shadow ghosted along the tree tops. It was a beautiful white owl returning to her sleeping place after a successful night's hunt. If some one had followed that owl they would have probably been very surprised to see it go through the open window of 4 Privet Drive. But, no one was looking. The only person awake at the moment was watching a werewolf.  
  
Alastor, Mad-Eye Moody focused his magical eye on the solitary figure walking up the street. The eye scanned the bowed head and the hunched shoulders of the werewolf. Satisfied with his scrutiny, Moody's magic eye spun away to a different direction, while the real eye stayed focused on Remus Lupin. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself tightly, and with a gentle tread for one with a stump for a leg, he made his way towards Remus. The werewolf looked up in the direction of the footfalls. A slight breeze whispered, 'Moody' to his animal senses. Even without, the olfactory input, Remus had heard the old auror's distinctive foot steps. Moody's scarred face appeared from the folds of the cloak, and with a motion he beckoned Remus to follow him behind one of the nicely trimmed hedges.  
  
After checking his surroundings once again with the wildly swiveling magical eye, the old auror stepped out of his cloak. Alastor Moody had always shared a special connection to the werewolf. The two had a long and shared past. Looking quizzically at Remus, Moody enquired, "So what are you doing here so early? I thought Mundungus was supposed to relieve me in three hours or so."  
  
"Dumbledore sent me. I am to move in with Mrs. Figg for a while. He thinks I need a break from regular duty. I will probably take over most of the 'watching' from now on."  
  
"Hmmph! Well you need a break kid. Truth to be told, I think I am pleased by Albus' decision. It will do you and the boy a world of good to be together for a while." Moody's craggy face was split by a smile.  
  
"Don't know what I can do Moody," replied a morose Remus.  
  
"Don't walk away this time kid. You know what you have to do. It will be good for you both."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Well, I think I will wait out my turn here till I hear word from Albus. You go get settled in."  
  
***  
  
Harry woke with a start. He had overslept, but that wasn't surprising considering the fact that Fawkes had decided to take him via the scenic route on the way back. It had been almost three in the morning before, the adrenaline rush from the flying quieted down enough for Harry to be able to sleep. Harry reached for his glasses with a smile. Fawkes was definitely the most wonderful creature in the world.  
  
By the time he was done with his self assigned morning chores, Harry's good mood had evaporated. Somehow, somewhere, his thoughts always returned to Sirius. He spent the afternoon shut in his room. His staring contest with the wall was finally broken by the sounds of a loud argument between Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Sighing to himself, he picked up the unopened letter from Ginny. It was rather what he expected. People were concerned about him and he really did appreciate their concern. It was just that he didn't have any answers yet. He decided to write to his friends later. He still had to start on his Occlumency first.  
  
Harry was quite puzzled. The book Dumbledore had asked him to read did not so much as mention Occlumency once. It was a book on meditation techniques. That made sense in a way he guessed, but it was very different from what he knew about Occlumency. He tried to do some of the exercises described in the book, but his mind kept wandering off. Frustrated, he decided to give it a rest. Putting Findlay's text aside, he started to go through the other books.  
  
One was a dusty old tome about magical theory. There were a couple of books on Defense against the Dark Arts. There was also a book on wizarding culture and history. The last seemed the most appealing of the lot. Harry had caught a small glimpse of the wizarding culture and history when he was at the Headquarters last summer. However, he really knew next to nothing about it. Making up his mind, he opened up the book and started reading.  
  
It was dinner time before Harry could put the book down. Unlike Hermione, he had never liked History, but thankfully, the book was well written with tons of anecdotes to put things in perspective. Glancing at his alarm clock, Harry decided to join the Dursley's for dinner. As usual, dinner was a rather tense affair. The food was blander than bland, and of course, the company left a lot to be desired. Uncle Vernon was alternating between shooting hateful glances at Harry and protecting his food from Dudley's grasping hands. Finishing up his boiled carrots, Harry excused himself and washed his own dish  
  
The air was still sullen outside. It was going to be an uncomfortable night to sleep. The overcast sky promised rain and relief, but refused to deliver. However, it was still better to be outside than in. Harry was itching to go for a long walk, but he had made a promise. Sitting on the steps he idly wondered about the possible solutions to the issue. Dumbledore could expand the protections, or could he not? Maybe he would let Harry go back to Hogwarts. Clearing his head, Harry decided to try and practice meditation once again. He found a more comfortable and private spot behind the laurel bush. It was a small corner with a thick growth of grass. The landscaping company that took care of the lawn, obviously wasn't too thorough in its mowing. Settling down, he tried to clear his mind. Unfortunately, a cricket started chirping nearby. That was annoying! After about ten minutes of trying to ignore the chirps, Harry gave up. Instead of going back inside, however, he decided to stay in his nice corner for a bit longer. The best thing about the summer was the smells. The warm, humid air carried the scents from the thousands of blooming flowers in the neighborhood. It was rather relaxing. Even the crickets rhythmic chirping was less annoying now that he wasn't trying to concentrate. Thoughts, ideas, and emotions were flickering by in his head, but even their pace was slowing down. For a while, there was nothing, just a silence punctuated by the rhythmic throbbing of his heart. Suddenly with a jerk, Harry jumped up. A genuine smile of wonder crossed his face. Had he been actually meditating? All the signs had been there, and he even felt refreshed. Noticing that the lights were out in the house, he figured he had lost track of time. It was with a smile on his face that Harry Potter made his way back to his room.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin was agitated. He had been watching Harry for the last hour or so. He finally had mustered enough courage to step out of his corner when suddenly Harry stood up. He watched as a wondrous smile crossed Harry's face. He watched as Harry crept across the lawn, opened the backdoor and slipped inside. He watched, but did not step forward.  
  
'Yes you are a coward! You ran away after James and Lily died, and you are going to run away again.' It was the voice in his head, his conscience.  
  
The truth or the half-truth hurt. He had run away from England because he was not a fit parent. He was a werewolf with no money, or prospects. He had no other choice. Did he? 'Did you even check once on Harry? You know he doesn't talk, but his home life was quite horrible. Don't you think you could have given him something better than what he got?' He had run away and every cowardly bone in his body was itching for flight again. He hadn't been able to stand in for James, fourteen years ago, and now he was supposed to replace Sirius?  
  
Taking deep breaths, Remus collected himself. He nodded in the general direction of the 'watcher', Tonks, and slowly headed off towards Mrs Figgs smelly house. The walk calmed him down further. Yes, he could see why Harry needed to take walks.  
  
He opened the door to his new temporary residence, and the smell of cabbages and cat litter hit him. Swallowing his gag reflex, he wandered into the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" The gravelly voice caught him by surprise. It wasn't easy to surprise a werewolf, but Moody knew all the tricks.  
  
Remus avoided eye contact and started heating the water.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Kid? Afraid of yourself, eh?" Moody stood up and retrieved the milk from the cooler.  
  
The old craggy auror and the werewolf sat down with their tea across the table from each other.  
  
"How come you were waiting for me? Oh wait! Tonks must have told you about my little walk."  
  
"Yes, the communication charm is working well. However, let's not get distracted here. Why kid? Why are you so afraid?"  
  
Remus slumped forward in his chair. "Harry doesn't deserve a werewolf. I cannot replace his godfather. Dumbledore should be down here taking care of Harry."  
  
"Don't think its all about Harry, kid. You both lost somebody dear, and you both need each other. Take it easy ye hear? Take the boy on his walks. Talk to him. Teach him. Be there, is all. You can do that can't ya? And stop giving me codswallop about being a werewolf! The boy needs a connection to his parents, and you are the last one standing yet. He doesn't need mollycoddlin', just an adult friend, he respects, who is willing to treat him as an equal. That boy's almost a man now. He has seen too much already to live like a child."  
  
Remus nodded. The gruff old man had a heart of gold and some of the best people instincts he had ever encountered. One didn't survive that long as an Auror without being able to judge people. He remembered the uncertain times after his seventh year when he had been turned down for every job. He remembered how Moody, then recently retired, and running a private training academy for Auror School applicants, had decided to take him on as a personal student and as the instructor in physical training. It had worked out well for both of them. Remus owed most of his Defense Against the Dark arts skills to Moody. They had fought side by side in the First War, and grown close as mentor and pupil. Later, after the war, Moody had helped Remus find the job hunting dark creatures in Eastern Europe.  
  
Moody growled as he looked at his watch. "It's late, kid. Get some sleep while you can. I think I will go surprise Tonks."  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Tonks had been trying all year to make the old auror teach her more about the business. Remus suspected, that Moody was finally starting to like Tonks, if not for her stealth skills, but for her persistence. Unfortunately, Tonks had no clue what she was wishing for. Moody was a very hard task master. Remus murmured to himself, 'Best of luck Tonks.'  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 4: Walking with Werewolves

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowlings. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  


***

  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)  
  


A/N Well this was a hard chapter. The Remus/Harry meeting was hard to write, and that part went through several rewrites. I am still not particularly pleased with it. Please keep the reviews coming. 

Chapter 4: Walking with a Werewolf.

Arthur Weasley was a good natured man. He had a very easy going and a most curious disposition. It was the curiosity that was killing him now. The object of this curiosity was an unopened letter that had been delivered to him moments ago by none other than the Headmaster's phoenix. Unfortunately, Arthur was in the middle of interviewing Mr. Pickles, a muggle who had bought an enchanted ice-cream maker at a garage sale. Ordinarily, Arthur was the kind of person who would have been delighted to spend quality time with a true to goodness muggle, but he knew that Dumbledore only ever used his phoenix to deliver the most confidential of messages. Another ten minutes of taking notes, and a nice memory charm later, Arthur Weasley was setting up a privacy bubble to read the message.

_Dear Arthur,_

_            Sorry to disturb you at work, but I have a rather important and unusual request to make of you. Considering, the political upheavals that are plaguing the wizarding world, and the rather central role Harry will have to play in the future, the poor boy is sadly uninformed about the topic. The rather imaginative reporting by the Daily prophet does not help either. I was hoping you could arrange a little lecture for Harry. I could always ask Professor Binns, but, I fear that his style may be a bit to dry for our young friend. _

_            Please think it over, and let my know via the floo by this evening. We can work out the logistics at the same time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus W. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, _

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The only part of the request that surprised Arthur was the fact that it was addressed to him. Dumbledore knew a lot of people in the Ministry and the Wizengamot, and his own knowledge about the intricacies of the wiarding political and legal system was legendary. 

It was however true that the Ministry was in an uproar. The public announcement of Voldemort's return coupled with Fudge's denials the previous year had set the wizarding world ablaze. Arthur knew of several of his colleagues who were actively pursuing a no-confidence motion. The Wizengamot was finally stirring, and even the Daily Prophet was in on the act. Harry did need a little education on wizard politics. The poor boy was destined to be dragged into the mess sooner or later. 

Making up his mind, Arthur crumpled up the letter and set fire to the paper ball with a quick muttered spell. He gathered up the rest of the paperwork and the ice-cream machine, and with a quick pop, he appeared at the ministry. Dodging angry protesters, he made his way to the lifts, and from thereon to his office. Finally, in his safe haven, he activated the wards, and locked himself in. Arthur Weasley had some research to do. 

***

Harry was feeling rather strange. For the first time in over two years, he had two nights straight of dreamless uninterrupted sleep. The problem with feeling good and then having nothing to do but to reflect upon the feeling was that very soon, the good feeling was replaced by one of guilt. It seemed rather unfair that he could enjoy a good night of sleep, while Sirius and Cedric, would never enjoy something as simple as waking up, again. 

This thought cycle was rather typical. Every time he had a moment to reflect, his mind would somehow wander into the quicksands of his consciousness. Once he was there, he tended to get stuck, and all the monsters of his past would come to feast on his helpless conscience. 

A hesitant knocking on his door snapped Harry out of his ruminations. "Come in!" He was rather curious, since no one at the Dursley household had ever extended him such a courtesy. 

The door opened gently, and a rather hesitant Professor Lupin stepped inside. Recovering from his surprise, Harry managed a small smile of welcome. 

"Hello Harry. May I come inside?"

Harry nodded as he took in the disheveled appearance of the last of the true Marauders. Professor Lupin, due to his lycanthropy, had always had a hard time finding jobs and making ends meet. As a result Harry always remembered him wearing old patched robes. However, this time it was different. A fresh lump of guilt settled to his stomach.

"How are you doing Harry?" Professor Lupin asked as he shut the door.

It was much easier to answer while the Professor's back was turned. "I am fine Professor. And you?"

"I.. I am ok. I will be staying at Mrs. Figg's for a while."

Harry's eyes leapt all over the room. Everywhere, but at the Professor's face. He finally settled on staring at his own feet. A few minutes went by in uncomfortable silence. 

"Harry, do you want to take a walk?" The Professor's voice sounded odd and strained in the silence.

A feeling of revulsion came over Harry. The last thing he wanted was pity. He had caused Sirius' death, and he did not want his best friend to forgive him. He did not want Dumbledore to force Remus to walk with him. Squaring his hunched shoulder, he replied, "No! You don't have to do that. Tell Dumbledore that I'd rather stay stuck inside all summer than force my company on anyone!"

The older man's face was a picture of shock and confusion. Slowly, the look faded away to one of anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the werewolf roared. "I am here because I choose to be here! I want to walk with you this summer! I want to spend a little time with you! Harry watched in shock, as the anger slowly drained away from his Professor's face. 

"This, Harry, is about me."

Harry was too stunned to speak. He had never seen his father's old friend loose his calm, and the words… the words and their meaning was just too alien to grasp. After gulping a few times, he managed to squeak out, "But why?"

Harry watched with a strange fascination as a rapid series of expressions flitted across the Professor's face. Finally, the older man straightened his back and looked squarely at Harry. "You want to know why I am here? Well then listen! I am here because you are James and Lily's son. I am here because Sirius loved you more than anything else in the world. I am here because I was too afraid to be here before. I am here to honor my best friend's last wish. But most importantly, I, Harry, am here because I want to get to know the person who walked into fire to try and rescue Sirius."

Harry stood up and reached for his trainers. He did not want to resort to words at this moment. Thankfully, Professor Lupin did not make a sound, but stood up silently and led the way outside. The two men, young and old, started walking together in the morning sunshine.

The day had started out rather pleasant, but as the morning passed, the sun got hotter. By the time the sun had reached its apex, Harry was tired and foot sore. They had wandered aimlessly for several hours, and now were on the main street of a neighboring town. Noticing a small outdoor café, Harry motioned to his companion to follow him. They found a quiet table in a corner to rest and sip their drinks. 

The mutual silence was finally broken by Professor Lupin. 

"Umm .. Harry, do you want to do this walk thing earlier in the day? I mean, before it gets this hot. So I guess the evening would be fine too. I have all day you know. Dumbledore has put me on leave for a while."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the Professor's obvious discomfort. "Yes, Professor, that does sound like a good idea." His smile faded away to discomfort of his own as he continued. "Er .. If you have all day, you could visit right? I mean we could chat and do other things than just walk."

It was the older man's turn to smile. "Yes, I would like that. Oh by the way, please stop calling me Professor. Remus or if you prefer, Moony, will do just fine."

As, the ice melted, the conversation became much easier. Not much easier, but the silences in the middle slowly became more comfortable. Harry told Remus some of the details of the past year's DA club and how much they had learnt. He also thanked Remus for helping him with the Patronus Charm, and told him about how he had got to use the charm in the defense OWL practical. Remus talked about his own OWLs and the enormous amount of studying he remembered having to do his fifth year. The two ended up ordering lunch at the little café and spending a leisurely afternoon alternately chatting for a while and just sitting in silence and enjoying the day. 

The sun was setting in glorious pinks and oranges by the time Harry and Remus got back to Privet Drive. Harry was taken quite taken aback by the fierce hug he received as they parted ways. 

It had been a good day and Harry was looking forward to meeting Remus the following morning. Ignoring, his relatives, he grabbed some food for dinner before heading up to his room. He did not want to spoil his day by getting into an argument at the dinner table. As he stepped inside his cramped little room, Harry suddenly realized that he had forgotten all about Dumbledore and his study sessions. Groaning, he put his sandwich away for later, and tried to straighten out his room. Dudley's cast-off toys were becoming a rather big problem as the pile kept growing each year and now seemed to take up more than half of the available space. Frustrated, he gave up. The noises of his cleaning effort had woken up Hedwig, so he shooed her out of the cage, and cleaned the pile of muck that had accumulated over the last few days. Finally, after running out of things to procrastinate with, he sat down with the meditation book, to read some more. 

The lines on the pages blurred and his eyelids grew heavier by the minute. Giving up the fight, Harry put aside the book and took off his glasses for a short nap. The short nap somehow turned into a longer one as there appeared to be no sign of Dumbledore. 

Finally about five hours later, a famished Harry was woken up by pounding on his door. His uncle had noticed that his bedroom light had been on and had decided to give him a lecture about wasting hard earned money. Trying to ignore the guttural sounds of rage on the other side of the door, he slipped out of bed to turn off the over head lamp. He waited till his uncle's elephant like footsteps had retreated back to the master bedroom before turning on his reading lamp and eating his rather stale dinner. The food woke him up properly, and he decided to sit down and write to his friends. 

Writing to Ginny was particularly hard as he had never done that before. He re-read the letter she had sent him to get some inspiration, but it was the standard, "How is your summer going? / Are you doing well?" type. Sighing, he gave up trying to personalize his letters, and started writing a bunch of rather bland notes to his friends. As he was writing to Ron about his relative's reactions to the confrontation at the station, he was interrupted by a flash of light as Fawkes appeared before him. The magical bird's unorthodox method of announcing his arrival never failed to elicit a mini heart attack from Harry.

Clutching a hand over his racing heart, Harry untied the letter from the bird's talons. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I sincerely apologize for not being able to be there for our lesson today. I have been rather busy playing politics at the Mnistry and the Wizengamot. Fortunately, I have some good news. All my politicking has paid off, and I think you are probably the first underage wizard who knows that the restrictions on underage wizardry are going to be relaxed considerably. The official announcement probably will not take place for a day or two. However, you have permission to use limited amounts of magic from now on for training purposes as long as you keep the secrecy statute in mind. Please use this opportunity responsibly._

_In regards to your training, I promise to be there tomorrow, in the evening. I think I might have a pleasant surprise for you as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus W. Dumbledore_


	6. Chapter 5: Finally, A Good Summer?

Disclaimer: This is purely a writing exercise borrowing the background and characters from the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling. The only profit I hope to make is my own personal satisfaction.  


***

  
Summary: Summer after 5th year, Harry enters the adult world. He learns to trust, himself and others, as the war approaches and chaos reigns. (not slash) (hp/?)(hg/rw)

*** Important A/N at the end of the Chapter***

Chapter 5: Finally, A Good Summer?

Harry was feeling rather pleased with himself. All of Dudley's cast-off and broken toys were already shrunk to fit in a shoebox. His second hand clothes were looking a bit more respectable with the liberal usage of shrinking and patching charms. And best of all, his little bedroom was quite inaccessible to the Dursley's thanks to several muggle repelling charms he had found in one of Dumbledore's defense books. At the moment Harry was considering adding some of the same charms to the refrigerator to help his corpulent cousin with his diet. Sighing wistfully as he put the thought aside, he tied the letters he had completed the night before to Hedwig's feet. It was time for his morning walk with Remus. Harry put on his battered trainers and silently made his way out of the house.

Remus was waiting outside with a shy smile of greeting. 

"Morning Professor! Umm I mean Remus" The idea of having a former professor as a friend was slightly disconcerting. 

"Morning, Harry. Want to go to the park today? Grass is much easier on the knees than pavement." 

Harry nodded and followed Remus. It was a fairly short walk, but the pace set by his companion was enough for Harry to break out in sweat. After about half an hour of pace walking in the park, Harry was all set for a break. This hadn't been what he had envisioned when he had asked Dumbledore about taking walks. Remus seemed to notice Harry's exhaustion, and led the way off the path to a spot under the trees.

"Not in very good shape are you?" Remus teased.

Too tired to respond, Harry lay down flat on the cool grass with a scowl.

"Well I can't really blame you. However, I think I can offer a solution if you are interested in getting in better shape that is."

Harry groaned in reply as he massaged his sore legs.

"Very articulate in the morning I see. In any case, I did teach physical training for a while after Hogwarts, and there are a lot of advantages of being in good shape."

The last thing Harry wanted was getting his peaceful walk turned into a training regimen for defeating Voldemort. "What? So I can dodge curses faster? I thought you were here as a friend, not as an instructor for the Order!"

"Well that is true, but you do have naturally good reflexes in any case. I was thinking mostly about quidditch and girls." The sly grin on Remus' face was something Harry had never seen before. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his former professor helping him with girls. 

"But seriously," Remus continued after a few chuckles, "staying healthy and getting healthy can actually be fun. I have always found it a nice way to put away all my worries and focus on one thing. I think I know what you were looking for when you asked Dumbledore about taking walks. You wanted to brood while you feet took you places. Well, I think a much better use of this time would be as a break from those thoughts."

Harry didn't respond immediately, but lay back down on the grass. Remus was right about the brooding thing. He had done that most of last summer and he realized that it wasn't the most productive use of his time out of doors. He had the rest of the day when he was cooped up inside to brood. Getting in better shape for quidditch also sounded rather appealing except for the life time ban he was under. And the girl thing, he could do without. Dating Cho had been a nightmare, and he wanted to avoid visits to Madam Puddifoot's at all costs. Sighing in defeat he turned towards his old professor and said, "I guess you are right. So what do I have to do? More walking?"

Remus' face was split by a wide grin. "Walking is good, but jogging is better. A little bit of weight training wouldn't hurt, nor would a little bit of aerobics."

"Aerobics?" Harry was horrified at the image of himself dancing like the women in Aunt Petunia's exercise videos.

Remus' grin turned into curiosity. "Why what's wrong with that?"

"You don't expect me to prance about in a leotard to some awful music do you?"

Realization dawned on Remus' face. "Oh! Not that kind of aerobics! I was thinking of some stretching exercises, resistance work, and some martial arts movements. It's a system I kind of developed when I was teaching. We can start with some basic stretching right now."

Almost an hour and a half later, a haggard, dehydrated and sore Harry pushed in through the back door of Number 4, Privet Drive. Remus had made him jog after finishing with the stretching. There had been more exercises after the jog, and Harry felt like a limp sponge. Groaning, he made his way to the shower. The hot water felt delicious on his sore muscles. Remus had warned him that the muscles were going to be sorer the day after. He had to shower and dress quickly as he was heading back out to Mrs. Figg's for breakfast with Remus.

Mrs. Figg was nowhere in sight when Harry finally got to her strange cat infested house. Remus led the way to the backyard explaining that he didn't spend much time inside as the smell of the house bothered him. The back yard was quite a contrast to the weed infested unkempt front lawn. Mrs. Figg had a nice, well maintained kitchen garden, and what looked suspiciously like a plot for potions ingredients. Remus had set up a nice awning with picnic chairs and a table loaded with food. Harry was famished and fell upon the food with gusto. No one spoke till the last morsel had been cleared away.

"Harry, I fire-talked with Albus while you were showering back at your relatives. He was rather pleased that you have agreed to spend some time on physical training. He also agreed to my suggestion that I prepare your meals for you."

A sudden flash of rage welled up inside Harry at the mention of Dumbledore. He clenched his teeth to keep from shouting. "Why does it matter if he is pleased? Don't you think he planned this all along! He is using you to get to me train for the coming war. Can't you see that?"

Harry watched as Remus' eyes hardened and his face flushed with anger. He immediately realized that Dumbledore was a sore topic for Remus. Several moments passed with neither looking at the other. Finally, Remus cleared his voice.

"Hmm, I thought we covered this yesterday. Yes, it is true that Dumbledore gave me a push in this direction, but what I am doing I am doing it for you and for me. Dumbledore's approval is important because despite his past mistakes, he is doing his best to look out for you. I have never doubted his intentions, and let me tell you that it is very hard to lie to a werewolf. However, it doesn't mean I blindly agree with all of Dumbledore's plans and ideas, and neither should you." The look of pain that crosses Remus' features sent a shiver up Harry's spine. Now he knew where the sore spot was. He had guessed it, but he finally had confirmation. 

Remus continued, "Harry, I know and understand your problems with Dumbledore, but give the man a chance. He has given a lot of people chances, and he deserves one himself. He knows he has made a huge mistake regarding you... and Sirius. He is trying, Harry. However, I am here as well. I know I will never be a replacement for your father and Sirius, but I am here as a friend. If there is anything you need to talk to me about, even if it is your reservations about Dumbledore, I will be glad to listen."

As usual, the power of speech forsook Harry. He nodded mutely. His doubts about Dumbledore were numerous and insidious. However, the old man did deserve a chance. It was hard to keep in mind that Dumbledore was a man, and that he was allowed some failings and mistakes. It was hard though, to forgive mistakes that had such harsh consequences. He looked up to see Remus studying his face. Upon meeting, Harry's eyes, the older man gave him a wan smile. 

"As I was saying, Dumbledore likes the idea of you engaging in physical training. I also talked to him about your diet, and he has agreed to let me prepare your meals as long as you have the majority of them at the Dursley's. I am not sure why he added that condition, but I can make a few guesses. I was thinking that I would cook the meals here to avoid upsetting your aunt and have them together in your room. So what do you think?"

Harry was startled with the new development. He was actually rather pleased. Remus was a much better cook than Aunt Petunia, and the idea of being able to avoid future meals and the associated discomfort of sitting at the same table as his relatives was quite good. However, a niggling doubt entered his head. "Umm Remus, I don't want to be a bother  ... erm  ... financially." Harry knew full well that Remus wasn't well off and did not want to burden him with the expenses of procuring food for himself over the summer. 

Remus smiled. "Dumbledore must have had the same idea. He released necessary funds from your account to me for this arrangement. I wasn't sure of how to bring this up, but thank you. Are you ok with starting this arrangement for dinner tonight? I have to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve the funds and pick up some supplies."

Harry nodded, relieved. He knew he had enough gold in his account to last him a lifetime. The mention of Diagon Alley made him realize that he was sorely missing some essential items.

"Hey could you do me a couple of favors while you are down in Diagon Alley please?" Seeing, Remus nod, he continued, "Could you pick up some things from there for me? I will make a list for you." Remus conjured some parchment and a quill in response. Harry started working on the list. He desperately needed fresh owl treats for Hedwig. She had contemptuously turned down his offerings the last few days, preferring to hunt for her own food. He was also running short of parchment and ink. Harry jotted down the other odds and ends he needed for the summer, and handed the list to Remus. 

The rest of the morning, the two just sat under the shade of the awning exchanging idle chitchat. Soon it was time for Harry to head back to his relatives' and for Remus to go to Diagon Alley. 

Harry made his way back to Dursley's and announced that he wouldn't be taking his meals with them. His Aunt, who had been peering out of the kitchen window at the neighbors before he arrived, sniffed disdainfully and muttered something about it being time that he ceased being a burden to his uncle. Harry shrugged and made up his mind to not bother with his self imposed chores. With the free time on his hands, Harry decided to catch up on the reading Dumbledore had assigned him. 

Harry was in the midst of a rather pleasant dream involving chocolate frogs catching snitches with their tongues when he was woken by a gentle touch to his shoulder. His wand was immediately in his hands as he tried to focus his blurry eyes at the intruder. It was Dumbledore. Harry sheepishly put his wand away as he took in the surroundings. He was sprawled out on his bed with one of the defense books beside him. The sky outside his window was already turning dark. He must have fallen asleep for several hours. 

"I used to love my afternoon naps. Alas, I rarely ever have time to take one these days." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and conjured up a chair and a tray of tea goods. 

Harry excused himself and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He had never been in the habit of afternoon naps, but the unaccustomed physical activity probably had something to do with it. He decided to schedule a time for napping in the afternoons. Dumbledore was out of his chair and examining his door when Harry finally stumbled back to his room.

"Ah anti-muggle charms! Quite nicely done." Dumbledore ambled back to his chair and poured a cup of tea for Harry. 

"Umm Hello Professor, I must have fallen asleep while reading."

"Oh don't worry about it. You will probably need some extra sleep with all the physical training you are doing with Remus. Oh that reminds me of something." So saying Dumbledore reaching into one of his voluminous pockets and pulled out what looked like a toothpick. With a murmured incantation the object transformed into Harry's Firebolt. "I believe you left this behind. Of course, your ban has been rescinded as well. I hope you can have some fun playing quidditch this coming year."

Harry accepted his Firebolt gingerly. The broom brought back too many memories, both good and bad. Harry forced a smile back at his headmaster and said, "Thank you for that Professor. Is this the surprise you wrote to me about?"

Dumbledore who had been watching Harry curiously shook his head. "No this was not the surprise I had in mind. The broom, and the right to play _belong_ to you, and I hope that you are not surprised that there are people who care enough to return them to you. Nor will I accept thanks, as I was unable to prevent this from happening in the first place." Dumbledore's face was full of sadness, but he continued with a slightly happier tone, "The real surprise that I have planned is a field trip set for tomorrow."

Harry perked up. "A field trip? Where are we going?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "You are going to the Weasley's tomorrow evening." 

Harry couldn't help but smile and scratch his head in confusion at the same time. Seeing Harry's confusion, Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Yes, I know this is a surprising turn of events. You must be wondering why I am calling a trip to your best friend's house a field trip. Well, it is going to be first and foremost, an educational trip. Mr. Weasley has kindly agreed to bring you up to date on wizarding politics."

Harry's confusion was growing wider and wider and it was probably apparent on his face.

"Yes, Harry, you heard me right, Arthur Weasley will teach you about the political landscape of the wizarding world. It is necessary believe me. The war against Voldemort and his supporters will not only be fought on the battlefield, it will also be fought in the political and legal arena. In fact, you have already been a victim of the political battle. The political battle that is brewing is probably going to shape the things that are to come."

Harry realized that Dumbledore was talking about the defamation campaign launched against him by the Ministry the previous year.

Dumbledore continued, "Unfortunately, Harry, you will most likely have to fight and maybe even lead in all these fronts. I have made a promise to myself to help you to prepare for what is to come, and I believe political knowledge will be extremely crucial for you as you will get dragged into the arena whether you like it or not."

Harry was stunned. He had never even considered that he would have to get involved in politics to fight Voldemort. He had never had any good experiences with the ministry and had therefore, tried his best to ignore its presence. The cynic in him, however, immediately realized that he was already involved in politics when he had agreed to do the Quibbler interview. Knowing what he was dealing with seemed like a rather good idea. "How am I going to get there?" he asked. 

Dumbledore reached into his pockets for a second time and pulled out a battered old book and handed it to Harry.

"This book is set up as a portkey and will activate at noon tomorrow to take you to the Burrow. I will arrange for some other means of travel on the return trip. It is good not to use the same method for traveling both ways."

Harry looked at the book at noted that it was a book about the development of the wizarding government in Britain. 

"Now Harry, if you don't have any more questions, I think I would like to bring up the next topic."

Harry nodded for Dumbledore to continue. As usual, after talking with Dumbledore, his head was buzzing with questions, but he decided to put them aside for the moment. 

Dumbledore delved into his robes again and came up with a familiar watch like object. It was a time-turner. 

Nodding at the recognition in Harry's eyes, Dumbledore said, "As you can see, I have managed to procure a time-turner for our exercises. You see, I am quite convinced that Tom will not try to invade your mind at this point in time; however, there is no reason to take chances. My plan is to use one hour to study less important subjects while I monitor you for any signs of possession and then use the time-turner to go back to the beginning of the previously monitored time period to continue your Occlumency studies. Actually, at this moment, I think that you and I are probably engaged in Occlumency training in the basement."

Harry was speechless at the genius of the plan. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he took in Harry's slack jawed reaction. "Quite an ingenious little plan isn't it? So, Harry, if you are ready, I think I will start monitoring you now."

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and drew gleaming circle around his head. Dumbledore then proceeded to mutter incantations as he waved the wand in front of Harry's eyes. There was a brief moment of blankness and then it was over.

"The charms I have set up, are very short in duration, and are frankly not very useful in your case due to the fact that the bond between you and Tom is based on a magical scar. Therefore, I would like you to pay close attention to your own mind for this hour and let me know if you feel any foreign intrusion."

Harry remembered the feeling of the coiled snake inside of him the last year and searched around in his mind for a similar feeling. He realized that he had not felt anything of that nature since the incident at the Ministry. "I will do that Professor. Umm so what are we going to do now?"

Dumbledore smiled and picked up the book on meditation from Harry's desk. "Have you been reading this?"

Harry nodded as he replied. "Oh yes. I think I managed to meditate once while I was not trying to do it, but I have never managed to do it again. But Professor, what does meditation have to do with Occlumency?"

"Ah I am pleased that you have made some progress. Don't fret if you can't seem to do it again. However, to answer your question, meditation itself might not have much to do with Occlumency, but it gives one an idea of how to clear one's head. You see Harry, Leglimency is magic, and meditation alone cannot stop someone from reading your mind as it is not magic. However, it is a good starting point for learning how to control one's thoughts."

The rest of the hour went by in discussing more theory, except for one interruption when Pig fluttered in hooting with a letter from Ron. 

At the end of the hour, Dumbledore stood up and beckoned Harry to follow him. The headmaster led Harry quietly to the bathroom. There he passed the chain of the time-tuner around Harry's head and wound the little object up. A brief flash later, they were in the same room, except that the light was turned off. Harry led Dumbledore down to the basement. The Dursley's, luckily were at dinner, and the kitchen door was closed. 

In the basement, Dumbledore, soundproofed the room and conjured up a pair of chairs facing each other. The lesson plan was quite simple. Dumbledore used Leglimency on Harry, and he had to block it out. It was quite like Snape's lessons except that it was nicer. Dumbledore did not try to pry into Harry's painful memories, but concentrated on his time at the muggle primary school. After about forty five minutes of exhausting practice, Dumbledore let up. 

"Quite well done, Harry! However, you must remember that this was an easy lesson. I will be increasing the force of my attacks with every lesson, and as much as it pains me to do so, one day I will also have to attack your most closely guarded memories. However, I will wait till I think you can cope with those kinds of attacks."

"I understand Professor." Harry replied. If only Snape had taught him with the same kind of consideration!

Dumbledore started speaking again, critiquing his technique and offering him helpful advice. He then offered himself up as a subject for Harry to cast the leglimens curse to get a feel of how it worked. This was the best lesson Harry had ever had.

Finally, after the hour was over, Dumbledore led Harry back up to his room. As he passed the empty bathroom with its light on, the realization that he had actually lived two hours while only one had gone by, struck him. It was rather disorienting, and he wondered how Hermione had managed it for an entire year. Back in the room, Dumbledore, reminded him to practice Occlumency before going to bed before bidding him goodbye and popping away. 

Almost immediately after Dumbledore's departure, there was another crack as Remus appeared out of the thin air into his bedroom with a fully loaded picnic basket. 

"Dinner's been ready for a while, but I was waiting for Dumbledore to leave," Remus announced with a smile. 

They sat and enjoyed a delicious dinner while Remus explained how he was formulating Harry's diet. The conversation turned to the quality of the ingredients and Remus told Harry how his werewolf senses helped him pick out the best ingredients. Other stories about the uses of his senses followed and soon Harry was laughing uproariously. 

After he helped Remus clear the dishes away, Remus brought out his other purchases from Diagon Alley. Along with the items on his list, Remus had bought a new pair of trainers and some exercise clothes for Harry. Remus showed Harry how the trainers adjusted once to the owner's correct size and stayed that way.

It was almost midnight before Remus left and Harry finally had time to sit back and reflect on the past day. His summer was turning out better than he had ever hoped. 

A/N Ok I have a lot of notes to add to this chapter. 

First of all, a heartfelt thanks to all reviewers! Thank you very much for taking the time to encourage my writing. Also a special thanks to SleepsInOctober for pointing out the rather stupid mistake I made when I tried to post the fourth chapter. What you guys saw there was the original idea for this story. I was trying to do a Dumbledore and Harry POV look at the summer following the fifth year. However, after reading Dzetoun's _Here be Monsters_, I decided to leave Dumbledore POV to my betters. He is one of the hardest characters to write. 

In any case, I had a specific question for you guys. I don't know if you have noticed, but in all scenes _with_ Harry, I have tried to stick to his POV. However, I also feel the necessity to express other people's POV, and I have done so in scenes where Harry is not present. What I want some feedback on is the readability of the story so far. Would you guys prefer it if I change it to multiple POVs in every scene or should I leave it as a mostly Harry POV fic?


End file.
